Östliche Königreiche
Die Östlichen Königreiche sind eine Gruppe mehrerer Inseln welche sich nach der Teilung der Welt nach dem Krieg der Ahnen im Zuge der Großen Teilung 10.000 Jahre vor der Öffnung des Dunklen Portals gebildet haben. Hintergrund Die Große Teilung (10.000 vDP) Als gegen Ende des Krieges der Ahnen der Brunnen der Ewigkeit zerstört wurde''Das Erwachen, Kap. 20, versanken fast 80% von Kalimdors ursprünglicher Landmasse am Grund des Meeres und übrig blieben einige Kontinente und kleinere Inselgruppen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 105 Die Ankunft der Hochelfen (7.300 vDP) und die Gründung von Quel'Thalas (6.800 vDP) 7.300 Jahre vor der Öffnung des Dunklen Portals kam es jenseits des Meeres auf Kalimdor zur Verbannung der Hochelfen. Unter Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderers Führung segelten die Hochgeborenen auf Schiffen über das Meer und erreichten schließlich jenes Land, welches später "Östliche Königreiche" genannt werden sollte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 117-118 Das Land, welches sie erblickten, präsentierte sich mit üppigen Wäldern und einer reichen Tierwelt. In einer Gegend, dem späteren Tirisfal, stießen sie auf eine primitive Gruppe Menschen, welche um eine Silberne Hand siedelten. Zudem bemerkten die Hochgeborenen starke Magie, welche unter der Oberfläche des Landes schlummerte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 118 Nach mehreren Jahren des Umherstreifens im nördlichen Lordaeron gründeten die Hochelfen "das Hohe Reich", Quel'Thalas, am nördlichsten Ausläufer der Östlichen Königreiche. Das Gebiet war allerdings nicht unbewohnt und schon bald kam es zu schweren Konflikten mit den ansässigen Amani.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 10 Dath'Remar nutzte eine von Illidans Phiolen mit dem Wasser des Brunnens der Ewigkeit, welche er kurz vor der Abreise aus Kalimdor entwendet hatte, und schuf den Sonnenbrunnen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 120 Danach verwarfen die Hochelfen die "alten Wege" ihrer kaldoreischen Brüder, lehnten Elune und den Mond ab und wandten sich stattdessen der Sonne zu.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2 Zudem wurden sie über die Zeit unter einem neuen Namen bekannt: Hochelfen, anstelle von "Hochgeborene". Aufstieg und Expansion Arathors (2.800-2.700 vDP) thumb|Arathor. Die verschiedenen Stämme der Nachfahren der Vrykul aus Tirisfal, die Menschen, gediehen über die Jahrtausende. Sie entwickelten Frühformen des Druidentums und praktizierten Schamanismus. Sie waren sich allerdings selbst der größte Feind, und es kam immer wieder zu Rangeleien und kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den einzelnen Stämmen. Einer dieser Stämme, die Arathi, sah darin einen schwerwiegenden Fehler, zumal die Angriffe der Trolle aus Zul'Aman stetig zunahmen. Der Kriegsherr Thoradin bemühte sich, die Stämme zu vereinen, wahlweise diplomatisch, wahlweise kriegerisch, um den Trollen eine vereinte Front entgegenstellen zu können. Nach nur sechs Jahren hatte er sein Ziel erreicht, sah aber davon ab als Tyrann aufzutreten. Indem er die Stammesanführer zu führenden Generälen seines neuen Reiches machte, sicherte er sich ihre Loyalität und wurde zum König ernannt. Thoradin befahl den fähigsten Handwerkern, die prachtvolle Hauptstadt Strom südlich von Tirisfal zu errichten sowie einen großen Wall, um die Menschen vor weiteren Trollangriffen zu schützen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 126Arathor und die Trollkriege Nach dem Sieg über die Amani in den Trollkriegen und dem Bündnis mit den Hochelfen auf Quel'ThalasChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 130-131 expandierte Arathor in alle Richtungen. Die Anzahl der Magier wuchs stetig und die unter Thoradin errichteten Außenposten im Zuge der Trollkriege wurden zu florierenden Handelsniederlassungen. Über die Zeit entwickelten diese Außenposten, darunter Gilneas und Kul Tiras, ihre ganz eigenen Gepflogenheiten und gewannen zunehmend an Autonomie.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 133-134 Zerfall des Großreichs (1.200 vDP) thumb|Stadtstaaten Arathors. Im Laufe der Zeit gewannen Arathors Außenposten zunehmend an Autonomie und die Kontrolle Stroms schwand. Die Inselbastion Kul Tiras führte ihre Traditionen des Schiffsbaus und des Seehandels fort und legte den Grundstein für die mächtigste Flotte Arathors. Der einzige wirkliche Konkurrent, Gilneas, vermochte nicht mitzuhalten, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Ausbau einer Landarmee, und zog damit mit Alterac gleich. Gilneas und Alterac unternahmen oft gemeinsame Expeditionen, um die Grenzen Arathors zu schützen und stießen in Khaz Modan dabei auf die Zwerge und Gnome. Die Menschen freundeten sich rasch mit beiden Völkern an und trieben Handel und tauschten ihr Wissen über Schmiedekunst, Ingenieurskunst und sogar Arkane Magie aus.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 141 In wirtschaftlicher Hinsicht vermochte Strom über die Jahre nicht, mit den aufstrebenden Ökonomien seiner "Töchterstaaten" zu rivalisieren und viele Adelige zogen nach Norden in Richtung Lordaeron. Thoradins Nachfolger wiederum zog es unter einem Nachfahren names Faldir weit nach Süden, was zur Gründung Sturmwinds führte, welches sich rasch als lokale Macht etablieren konnte. Während die sturen Nachfolger von Ignaeus Trollbann Strom nicht aufgeben wollten, konnten sie der Stadt, welche sie in "Stromgarde" umtauften, nie wieder zu ihrem alten Glanz verhelfen und allmählich machten sich Rivalitäten zwischen den ehemaligen Stadtstaaten Arathors bemerkbar.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 141-142 Vor dem Ersten Krieg (~21-18 vDP) thumb|Vor dem Ersten Krieg. Während ein junger Medivh im Koma lag, genoss Azeroth eine Zeit relativen Friedens, auch wenn dies nicht bedeutete, dass die Welt sicher war. Konflikte bestimmten auch weiterhin das tägliche Leben: Stämme bekämpften andere Stämme, Dörfer stritten mit anderen Dörfern und Königreiche spionierten andere Königreiche aus. In den Östlichen Königreichen betrieben die Menschen regen Handel mit Zwergen, Gnomen und Hochelfen. Manche Nationen, wie etwa Lordaeron, dienten als regionale Führungsmächte und Vorreiter. Sie schlichteten Streitigkeiten zwischen kleineren Königreichen und setzten ihr mächtiges Militär ein, um die Ordnung im Land zu wahren. Andere, wie Dalaran, machten erstaunliche Fortschritte beim Studium des Arkanen und in anderen akademischen Bereichen. Wieder andere konzentrierten ihre Ressourcen darauf, sich gegen alte Rivalen zu verteidigen. Die Elfen von Quel'Thalas beispielsweise verwandten viel Zeit darauf, Vorstöße der Amani-Trolle zurückzuschlagen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 105 Die Bauern und Siedler Sturmwinds wiederum hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre nach Süden ausgebreitet und nahe der Dschungel des Schlingendorntals immer neue Gebiete für sich beansprucht, was immer wieder zu Scharmützeln und schließlich zu einem Krieg mit den Gurubashi führte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 106Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 109 Erster Krieg Der Erste Krieg entbrannte zwischen Sturmwind und der orcischen Horde, nachdem jene durch das Dunkle Portal nach Azeroth gekommen waren.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 116 Lothars Soldaten errangen zwar zunächst mehrere kleine Siege, aber jeder Orc, den sie töteten, schien durch zwei weitere ersetzt zu werden.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 118-119''Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 4 Nach und nach begannen die Orcs, in größerer Anzahl durch das Portal zu strömen und ihr Eroberungsfeldzug begann.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 123 In Schattenhain, in Westfall und südlich des Rotkammgebirges wurden ganze Dörfer von der Horde überrollt und ihre Bewohner entweder abgeschlachtet oder zuf Flucht gezwungen.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 9 Die meisten Angriffe der Horde konzentrierten sich auf die Gebiete Sturmwinds, doch ein paar Stoßtrupps, die von Kilrogg Totauge angeführt wurden, drangen auch in die westlichen Dschungel des Schlingendorntals vor, waren den dortigen Gurubashi jedoch unterlegen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 124 Auf die Eroberung des Rotkammgebirges um 3 nDPChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 129 erfolgten die erste Belagerung Sturmwinds, welche scheiterteChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 131Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 132Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 12, sowie die schließlich für die Horde erfolgreiche Einnahme der Stadt nach der zweiten Belagerung.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 135Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 15Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 16 Lothar und die Überlebenden flüchteten auf Schiffen nach Lordaeron, während hinter ihnen Sturmwind bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrannte. Die Horde hatte gesiegt.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 136Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 3Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 1Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 1 Zweiter Krieg (4/5-7 nDP) thumb|Schauplätze des Zweiten Krieges. Während sich der Staub des Ersten Krieges legte, galt es, den Orcs eine Heimat in Azeroth zu sichern und die Eroberung Sturmwinds erschien dem Kriegshäuptling Orgrim Schicksalshammer dafür nicht ausreichend. Orgrim wusste, dass falls er und sein Volk sich darauf beschränken würden, das eroberte Territorium zu verteidigen, die Menschen ihre Armeen bündeln und die Orcs früher oder später überrollen würden. Die einzige Möglichkeit, so Orgrim, das Überleben seines Volkes sicherzustellen, bestand in einem Erstschlag, ehe seine Feinde vollends für einen Krieg gewappnet wären.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 146Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 4Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 146-147Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 6 Nach ihrem Einfall in Khaz ModanChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 149Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 150Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 151 zog die Horde weiter nach Norden und lieferte sich mit der neuen Allianz von Lordaeron Gefechte im Vorgebirge des HügellandesIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 5Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 156, zur SeeChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 157, im HinterlandChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 160 und in Quel'Thalas.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 162-163Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 12Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 13Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 163Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Gul'dans Verrat zwang Schicksalshammer schließlich dazu, die Belagerung Lordaerons abzubrechen und den Rückzug nach Süden zur Schwarzfelsspitze anzutreten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 167Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 19Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 167-169 Anduin Lothar und Turalyon schlossen wiederum ihre Truppen zusammen und jagten mit vereinten Armeen hinter der fliehenden Horde her.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 20Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 169 Khaz Modan wurde befreitChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 171 und die Hauptstreitmacht der Allianz von Lordaeron erreichte schließlich die Schwarzfelsspitze und begann ihre unerbittliche Belagerung.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 172Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 21 Die Orcs erlagen schließlich dem unerbittlichen Ansturm und während einige es noch schafften, zum Dunklen Portal zu fliehen, endete der Zweite Krieg für viele in der Gefangenschaft.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 172-173Im Strom der Dunkelheit'', Kap. 22 Die Asche zweier Kriege (~8 nDP) Der Zweite Krieg hatte die Östlichen Königreiche verheert. Zahllose Dörfer und Städte waren von der Horde in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden und vom Vorgebirge des Hügellandes bis nach Quel'Thalas türmten sich die Leichen auf den Straßen und Gebirgspässen. Für die meisten, die gekämpft hatten, endete der Krieg nicht mit der Zerstörung des Dunklen Portals, denn die Gräuel, die sie mitangesehen hatten, verfolgten die Überlebenden in ihren Albträumen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 175Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 11 In den Nachwehen bereitete indes auch bereits der von Kil'jaeden erschaffene Lichkönig seine Macht über Nordend ausChroniken, Bd. 3, S. 17-19Die Geburt des LichkönigsEiskrone und Frostthron, doch diese Vorgänge blieben vor den Nationen der Östlichen Königreiche verborgen. Die verschiedenen Reiche waren mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt und die Einigkeit der Allianz bröckelte, als sie sich der Realität der Nachkriegszeit gegenübersahen. Insbesondere die Internierungslager, in welche man die gefangenen Orcs eingesperrt hatte, sorgten für Spannungen aufgrund der entstandenen Kosten. Indes befanden sich einige gefährliche Clans auch immer noch auf freiem Fuß: der Kriegshymnenklan verschanzte sich in den Wäldern Lordaerons, Dal'rend und Maim herrschten über den SchwarzfelsChroniken, Bd. 3, S. 19 und der Drachenmalklan hatte immer noch Alexstrasza und den Roten Drachenschwarm in seiner Gewalt.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 20 Galerie Datei:Königreich Sturmwind (WCI).jpg|Königreich AzerothWarcraft: Orcs & Humans Bild:EasternKingdomsWC2.jpg|Östliche KönigreicheWarcraft II: Tides of Darkness Datei:Östliche Königreiche LoM.jpg|Östliche KönigreicheLands of Mystery Datei:Lordaeron_WoWRPG.jpg|LordaeronWorld of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Datei:Khaz Modan_WoWRPG.jpg|Khaz Modan Datei:Azeroth_WoWRPG.jpg|Azeroth Datei:Östliche Königreiche_Classic.jpg|20px Ladebildschirm Datei:Östliche Königreiche_BC.jpg|20px Ladebildschirm Datei:Östliche Königreiche WotLk.jpg|20px Ladebildschirm Datei:Östliche Königreiche Cata.jpg|20px Ladebildschirm Anmerkungen Kategorie:Östliche Königreiche